Many of us are well aware of the severe problem of alcoholism and problem drinkers in industry. Between 4 percent and 8 percent of the country's work force are alcoholics, costing business eight billion to ten billion dollars a year in absenteeism, botched work and related costs. What we have in mind is to contact those industries with 500 or more employees, and see if they are willing to cooperate in our research so that we can come up with realistic figures on approximately how many alcoholics are presently employed and in jeopardy of losing their jobs, because of their drinking problem. The research will be based on age, sex, race, geographic, job status, and socioeconomic conditions. The geographic location of an individual and his socioeconomic condition are the two primary elements which our program is most concerned. Once we have acquired the cooperation and the necessary data that we need for our research, we can begin an exploratory study on the relevance and validity in trying to get the business community to establish an Occupational Health Center in conjunction with our program. A troubled employee will be transferred to the O.H.C. on the basis of not being able to perform on the job. The basic idea is to detect progressive job deterioration and to have the industry or business afford the troubled employee an opportunity for assistance.